


Drunk Love

by httydfangirl123



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Changewing hypnosis, Delirium, F/M, Fluff, Hypnosis, One-Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httydfangirl123/pseuds/httydfangirl123
Summary: After an unexpected Changewing attack, Toothless is left injured and Hiccup... well, delirious. Astrid comes to help, and a rather interesting conversation ensues.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 19





	Drunk Love

The sunset was beautiful. It was every night, but this night especially. It lit up the sky with vibrant colours that were scattered across the horizon: orange, mauve, pink, and red.

"It never gets old, does it, bud?" Hiccup sighed, looking at the hills they were flying over, which lined the Edge's picturesque landscape. Toothless purred in agreement, smiling his goofy toothless smile, which earnt a pat on the head from his human. "I only know one thing that would make this even better..." He didn't finish his sentence, as his mind drifted elsewhere. Astrid. He smiled to himself as he pictured her, sapphire eyes which contrasted her natural blonde hair perfectly; a strong yet beautiful face, and, _oh my Thor_ , her lips. He remembered that first kiss, after having returned from Berk, when Astrid had just gotten her eyesight back. How the awkwardness and the butterflies in his stomach instantly disappeared when their lips met and how everything else faded away in that special moment. Just the two of them, alone. Boy, did she taste good. It was a sunset just like this one, and now every time he looked at a sunset it took him back to that time. He sighed and smiled again.

Toothless grunted, sensing that Hiccup was daydreaming. He flew over the grassy cliffs at a relaxed speed, when suddenly a red flash caught his eye. His head snapped to the side to catch the movement again. A Changewing. Flying straight for them. The Night Fury wailed in alarm, trying to snap Hiccup out of his daze. No response. The Changewing, who hadn't seen the dragon and rider yet, flew closer. Toothless wailed again, shaking his body slightly to wake his rider up. 

"Woah, woah, woah! Toothless, what's wrong?" Hiccup was startled from his daydream by his dragon's jostling. He glanced down at the Night Fury, then looked up just in time to see the bright red dragon collide into them. Toothless shrieked again, the force knocking Hiccup clean off the saddle and tumbling down towards the cliff below them. Toothless flapped his wings, trying to gain control of his movement before plummeting down after Hiccup. The Changewing looked dazed, rubbing his nose in pain, only to be angered by a smack on the head by Toothless' tail. But the Night Fury didn't notice, the only thing on his mind being rescuing his human before he fell to his death.

"Aaaahhhhh! Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, fear in his eyes as he glanced below him at the quickly approaching cliff. Toothless' wings beat as fast as ever as time seemed to slow down. His claws reached out as he grasped the hem of Hiccup's shirt, which promptly ripped under the force. Another flap of his wings, he reached out again, watching out of the corner of his eye as the cliff neared, this time gripping his whole body, pulling it close to him and rolling up into a ball to break the fall. Hiccup felt the smooth black scales on his body and flinched in anticipation of the impact. Not a second later they hit the ground, both dragon and rider grunting as they rolled to a stop. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief he didn't realise he was holding as Toothless unfolded his wings and released him. He crawled out and stood up, turning to face his best friend.

"Thanks, bud," He smiled, placing a hand on his dragon's snout, only to wince again when he heard a familiar roar behind him. The Changewing. Toothless snarled at the beast, raising his wings defensively. He turned around to face the dragon, who glared at Toothless with narrowed eyes. Holding one hand out in front of him, Hiccup slowly moved the other hand for Inferno, being careful not to scare the Edgewing with sudden movements. The two dragons continued their stand-off as Hiccup clicked his fire sword on. Still moving slowly, he lifted it up to Changewing, who stopped growling at Toothless and looked at Hiccup, surprised.

"That's right," He whispered, moving the sword round in circles as he slowly approached the dragon. "Everyone loves the dragon blade," He stopped when he was less than a metre away from the dragon, then dropped the sword to the ground. The Changewing watched the sword fall, then looked back at the Viking teenager, growling quietly when he saw his inviting hand outstretched as he faced the other way. Hiccup held his breath in suspense as he waited for the dragon's reaction. This was the furthest he'd ever got in training a Changewing and he was remaining hopeful. But then, all hope vanished when he felt the dragon's teeth on his skin, tearing his red tunic as pain shoots up through his arm. Time seems to slow down again, as Hiccup pulls back his hand and turns to face the dragon, watching in terror as green acid builds up in its mouth.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted, instinctively raising his arms over his head in protection before Toothless' paws slammed him to the ground and shielded him with his wing. The corrosive acid splattered onto the scales, and the pain of the burn caused him to let out a heartwrenching roar. The Changewing swatted the Night Fury out of the way with its wing, sending him crashing into a nearby tree. Hiccup looked up in horror at his dragon motionless on the ground. _Toothless?!_ his mind screamed, only to get distracted by a roar from a certain angry dragon. Hiccup whipped his head round to face him, the Changewing casting his shadow over him. Hiccup's arms were over his head again, expecting another burning spurt of acid. When seconds passed, and none came, he slowly peeked past his arms and at the dragon, but the instant he did he wished he hadn't. The Changewing's eyes swirled around hypnotically and Hiccup's eyes widened as his brain became mesmerized. Everything else became hazy and distant, and he heard a faint female shout before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and everything went black.

~~~

"HICCUP!" Astrid jumped off Stormfly and ran towards her boyfriend, who lay on the ground under the Changewing. She'd got there just in time to see Hiccup lose consciousness and flop onto the ground, and terror filled her. She fell to her knees beside him, not paying attention to the red dragon flying away as she brushed his auburn bangs out of his face. "Hiccup?" She said a bit quieter this time, feeling his pulse just to be safe. She felt the steady beat of his heart and breathed a small sigh of relief. She could not imagine losing him. 

The black figure of a half-conscious Toothless caught her eye. He looked back at her worriedly, glancing from the teenage Viking in her arms back to her. She smiled faintly.  
"Don't worry, Toothless, he's fine." She paused, wondering how she was going to help both of them. "FISHLEGS!" She shouted, hoping that they weren't too far away from the camp for him to hear. Fortunately, soon enough she heard the flapping of Meatlug's wings as she and Fishlegs descended onto the scene. He glances from Astrid to Hiccup to Toothless.

"What happened?" He asked, tapping his fingers together worriedly. Astrid took another look at Hiccup's unconscious expression before answering.

"I don't know, I was flying a lap around the island, when I heard Hiccup and Toothless in trouble. But by the time I arrived here, Hiccup was hypnotised by a Changewing and Toothless was injured over there." Fishlegs' eyes widened, then looked again at Toothless, hurrying over to check on him. He inspected the wing, noticing how a cluster of scales looked pale.

"Changewing acid burn," He muttered to himself, before looking back at Astrid. "You help Hiccup, I'll help Toothless." Astrid nodded sharply, scooping up her boyfriend bridal style and walking towards Stormfly. She jumped onto her back, watching Meatlug carry Toothless in the direction of the stables before taking off. She sighed, looking over Hiccup's body, noticing how the fabric had been torn on his right arm and how crimson blood oozed out of three gashes. She was so busy inspecting the wound, she didn't notice Hiccup's eyes flutter open.

"Hello milady," Hiccup slurred, a goofy smile plastered over his face. Astrid jumped slightly, having not expected him to wake up so soon. She studied Hiccup's face, noticing how giddy he looked, and how there was something off in his eyes.

"Hiccup! Are you ok?" She asked, pushing her other questions aside for a moment. She watched in confusion as Hiccup giggled.

"I'm fine, just a little scratched. Changewings are fun to play with." He giggled again, before snuggling up against Astrid. Astrid watched him with wide eyes, not knowing how to react. _Changewings are fun to play with?! What is up with him?_ She was awakened from her thoughts as Stormfly landed outside Hiccup's hut, squawking.

"Thanks, girl," Astrid whispered, jumping onto the wooden boards and opening the door. She looked around before climbing up the stairs and laying the Viking on his bed. She paused, wondering where he would keep bandages.

"My arm hurts," Hiccup whined, pouting like a child. Astrid looked at him, surprised.

"Where do you keep your bandages, Hiccup?" She asked him. Hiccup paused, appearing to be thinking.

"In those drawers over there, top shelf," He answered eventually, though his speech was still slow and slurred. Astrid nodded, turning to fetch them. Hiccup watched her, mesmerized by her braid which swayed over her back as she walked. He giggled again, catching Astrid's attention as she returned to him, bandages in her hands. She lifts his arm up to bandage the wound, wiping the blood off first.

"You're beautiful." Hiccup smiled, causing Astrid to look at him in confusion again. She knew he loved him, but he had never commented on her so bluntly before. The next few seconds were silent, and Hiccup's smile slowly fell to a frown. "What's wrong?" He asked. Then it suddenly clicked. Of course! This is all because of the Changewing's hypnosis! 

"I'm fine, Hiccup," She smiled back at him, giggling slightly. "And... you're handsome too." His frown turned back into a smile and he giggled, watching as his girlfriend wrapped the white cloth around his arm and tied it neatly.

"How's Toothless?" Hiccup asked, looking straight into Astrid's eyes. She paused, not knowing how to answer.

"Toothless is fine," Fishlegs answered, walking into the hut as if on cue. "The acid has burned his scales slightly, but nothing too serious. He should be able to fly again tomorrow morning." He looked up at the couple on Hiccup's bed, noticing how Hiccup giggled giddily. "Uhh... what's wrong with him?" Astrid smiled slightly.

"He's a bit delirious. The Changewing's hypnosis means he's acting like he's drunk. He'll be fine in the morning once the effects wear off." She answered, glancing at Hiccup again.

"Oh..." Fishlegs answered, awkwardly, at a loss of what to say next. "I'll just... leave you to it then." He smiled at her, before walking out of the hut.

"Thanks for the update, Fishlegs," Astrid called after him, before turning back to Hiccup, who looked at her longingly.

"Can you sit down on the bed with me?" His voice reminded her of a child asking for more yak chops. She laughed, sitting next to him and watching as he snuggled up to her leg. Silence ensued, Astrid watching happily as Hiccup's eyes peacefully closed while she made little braids on the side of his head. She started to feel sleepy herself and considered getting up and going to her own hut when Hiccup's voice broke the silence.

"Take off your skirt." He said, almost firmly. Astrid blinked, not knowing what to do. _Is he suggesting..._ Hiccup giggled.

"No, not that, silly, it's just your skirt is pricking my head." He giggled again, looking at Astrid expectantly. Astrid giggled too, then laid down next to him.

"How's this? Now my skirt isn't hurting your head anymore." She answered, smiling as their faces neared each other.

"Much better," Hiccup whispered, his eyes trailing from her hair to her eyes to her lips. Astrid noticed this, hesitantly shuffling closer to him so that their lips almost touched. "I love you, Astrid." Hiccup whispered.

"I love you too, Hiccup," Astrid replied, closing the distance between them completely by kissing him on the lips. Hiccup let out a surprised yelp, before kissing her back. He tasted so good and smelt amazing too. She deepened the kiss, shuffling closer still so that their bodies lay against each other. She felt Hiccup's arm slither around her waist and her hand ruffled his hair slightly. A few seconds later, Astrid broke the kiss, the two smiling lovingly at each other. Astrid rolled over to get out of the bed, but Hiccup grabbed her hand.

"Please don't go," He looked at her so innocently she wanted to kiss him again. She resisted though, gently using her other hand to release his grip.

"I don't want to go either, Hiccup. But you need sleep to get better. And I need sleep." She smiled at him, crouching down like she would to a child.

"I'm fine, though. You can stay here," He replied, and Astrid laughed and shook her head, realising that he didn't know how out of it he was.

"I need to check on Toothless as well. If you go to sleep now, you'll be able to wake up early tomorrow morning and start the day with a nice flight at sunrise." She answered, trying to tempt him. She watched as he seemed to consider all of this, then he looked at her sheepishly.

"Do you get another kiss from you?" He asked. Astrid laughed, leaning towards him to peck him on the cheek.

"Of course, but only if you go to sleep now. Alright?" She replied, to which Hiccup giggled quietly.

"Alright," He replied, pulling his blanket over himself and turning over. "Goodnight milady."

"Goodnight, Dragon Boy," Astrid giggled, walking downstairs. She ambled outside, peeking in to make sure he was asleep, then closed to door and smiled to herself.


End file.
